


aku cinta kamu

by fools_gold



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Death, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_gold/pseuds/fools_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec dies.<br/>A montage of flashbacks.</p><p>I cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aku cinta kamu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work ever and it really took a lot for me to post a small piece of myself up. 
> 
> I don't know why i torture myself.

His eyes glazed over, throat making horrible gurgling sounds that humans were not meant to make. The crimson bloomed on his shirt, his life seeping away onto the concrete. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec had said then, twisting his body around to face him under the moonlight, “There’s going to be a time, you know, where I'll have to leave you and it tears me apart but just remember I love you and I always will not matter where I am. I'm sorry I ever have to leave you bu------“ He was cut off with a tender kiss. “Don’t think about that now, love” Magnus said, nuzzling his nose into Alec’s hair, breathing in the calming scent of soap and slight cologne and Alec.  
“I love you” he whispered, lips a breath apart. 

The memory rose from the haze, a coiling snake stirred up by his anguish. 

"Don’t go yet Alexander, please...please don't leave me... I can't do this without you.... please stay... please, just a second more I need you   
His eyes fluttered open mouth starting to shape words   
*Aku*

Head tossed back, laughter ringing out, a beautiful sound of pure joy. Joy Magnus had brought on. Three hundred years of living and yet this was his proudest achievement. 

*Cinta*

Alex standing awkwardly in the doorway, body outlined by the flashing party lights. “Babe? You left your phone at home and I thought you probably needed it so here I am. Wait, do you need it?“ he got cut off by a very drunk Magnus stumbling towards him, lips crashing clumsily onto Alec’s flushing cheekbones.

*Kamu*

“ I do” “I do” 

 

And he was gone. The love of his life, most beautiful angel of all was gone like a whisper in the wind.


End file.
